Le LoupGarou of the Triwizard Tournament
by Phantom180
Summary: When Harry is attacked and bitten by a werewolf his entire life changes and his senses enhanced. Follow him as he deals with all of these changes during his fifth year in Hogwarts.Harry/Fleur AU see inside. Complete re-write of what few chapters I have before continuing the story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, I'm back. It took me more than two and a half years to come back, but now I'm here and I'm going to work to do it right this time. For those of you who are responding to story/author alerts I appreciate you coming back when you really have no reason to believe that I'll finish it this time either, but I'll try and prove myself wrong on that part.

I will be doing a major re-work of what little this story has established so far before continuing. Hopefully it will be for the better, one of the things that I'm looking to fix is the timeline of the story and how it fits with cannon. The idea now is this, Harry was born one year earlier than in cannon…this is the only difference in the timeline, the philosopher's stone still takes place in 1992, Chamber of secrets takes place in 1993, etc.

This means that instead of Philosopher's stone happening in first year it's actually not until his second year that things start heading downhill. The only people who have had their birthdates changed are the "Golden Trio" and Neville.

At any rate, that's the plan and hopefully it will work out okay. If not then I guess that it's just not meant to be, in which case, I'm sorry to disappoint you again. Now, without further ado welcome back to the story.

Disclaimer: Hey everybody, guess what! I'm not J.K.R. and therefore did not write any of the Harry Potter series...which I thank immensely as the last two books sucked ass. Also I'm not making any money from anything in these stories...very few of the characters will be original and even fewer ideas, I'm sure.

* * *

Chapter One

_June 24th, 1994- 4__th__ year_

Harry Potter stared at Albus Dumbledore with a mixture of shock and rage on his face. Never mind the fact that five minutes ago he could was as happy as could be, what with having just freed his Godfather, the last person that even resembled family, his relatives didn't count.

Never mind the fact that he'd just found out he had to have an amazing amount of raw power, particularly for a fourteen year old, to be able to drive off as many dementors as he did. Never mind the fact that he'd just been given an offer of apprenticeship with Dumbledore. Never mind any of that.

The only thing that mattered right now was that he had just been told that Tom Riddle, AKA: Lord Voldemort, had marked him as his 'equal' on that Halloween night so many years ago. Harry didn't believe for a second that he was anywhere near as powerful as Voldemort was, nor did he have the combat or life experience to make up for it in finesse.

The very thought that a malnourished fourteen year old kid was supposed to save the entire British magical world from what was very possibly the most powerful dark lord of the century was a joke. Sure, it was a terrible joke that was had no taste whatsoever, but it was a joke nonetheless. So, in summary, Harry Potter was both terrified and angry that the responsibility fell on him; the fact that he hadn't been trained since he was old enough to hold a wand was just the icing on the cake.

The urge to go on a rampage through Dumbledore's office, trashing all of his shining toys, was almost overwhelming, and it took every ounce of willpower that Harry had to remain in his seat, glaring at the old man. He desperately wanted to shout at him, to call him vulgar names and insult his intelligence, instead he somehow managed to keep his mouth shut until his temper had calmed, at least a small amount. Once he finally felt like he could open his mouth without verbally abusing his headmaster he slowly began to speak.

"Professor, with all due respect, what the hell were you thinking keeping me in the dark about this? I should have been training to fight Voldemort every day since stepping off the Hogwarts express! As it stands I hardly know anything about the magical world at large, and I don't know a single combat spell aside from stupefy and protego!" He said in the calmest voice he could manage.

Dumbledore's face flashed in surprise at the lack of shouting on Harry's part, before he sighed deeply and shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid, Harry, that I have made many mistakes in my life, but one of the ones I regret the most is the way I've treated you. I had hoped that you could live a normal life, have a good childhood, and that we would be able to eventually face Tom when you were an adult. However, with this most recent demonstration of Sybill's ability to foresee the future, I have recognized that it was a horrible mistake not to have started training you for this inevitability much earlier. And in light of the Dursleys' treatment of you I'm afraid that I also cost you the chance for the childhood I wanted you to have. For what it is worth, I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. It was difficult enough knowing that he was in a very bad position, in more ways than one, but to have it spoken out loud was even more discouraging, Dumbledore seemed to see this and reached across to put his hand on his shoulder, "Harry, all is not lost. We can still salvage this situation, and that's what we're going to do. We do not know, yet, when Voldemort will return to his body, all we know is that it will happen. Until then I, and the others in this castle, can train you to be able to fight him, if you wish."

Harry lifted his head up and stared at Dumbledore for a minute or so before standing up and beginning to pace his office, "What do you want me to do, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled comfortingly before speaking again, "I will work out a schedule for you to follow, Harry. I'll call you up when I have it finished, but suffice it to say that you'll be staying here this summer, and you will be very buy. I will train you in the mental arts and some high level curses, you'll receive extra training from Professor McGonagall for advanced transfiguration. I'm sure Professor Flitwick would be willing to teach you some of the more useful charms and, seeing as how he is a dueling champion, I'm sure he will be willing to teach you how to do that as well. You will also be trained in various other areas that you may need, both in battle and in trying to gain allies for the coming war. On top of all this I will speak with my contacts in the Auror Corps to get you started on physical fitness training. You will have a very rough summer, Harry, make no mistake about that. But I assure you that it will be worth it."

Harry nodded immediately, jumping on the chance to train through the summer, the fact that he wouldn't have to return to the Dursleys was just a bonus to that. "Aright, Professor, is there anything else?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Aside from me wishing you a good evening, I do not believe so. Please do make sure to speak to your friends before they leave, Harry. You may only get the chance to see them once or twice this summer, if you get to at all."

Harry nodded again and, after wishing Dumbledore a good night as well, he made his way out of the Headmaster's office and back to Gryffindor Tower. The entire way over there he couldn't help but wonder what the summer's training would be like, and found himself feeling a mixture of joy and nervousness at the thought.

* * *

_August 21__st__, 1994_

Harry Potter was surrounded by chaos, pure and utter chaos. Spells were flying all around him as he raced across the battlefield, occasionally stopping only to fling a ribbon cutter with his wand or slam a fist amplified with a wandless bludgeoner into a Death Eater's face. Harry finally skid to a stop as he saw his target fighting with a desperate Sirius Black, he was about to jump in when the Death Eater finally managed to land a curse on his godfather. Sirius collapsed, convulsing violently as he began to hemorrhage from his eyes, nose, and ears before finally going still.

Harry let out a shout of pure, unadulterated hate as he ran towards them and slammed into her, sending both of them to the ground with him on top, swinging both of his fists recklessly at her before delivering a final blow to her head, accompanied by a bone breaking curse. He looked down at her in fury for a moment before regaining his senses and picking himself up to rush over to Sirius, desperate to try and save him. Before he could even make it halfway to his fallen godfather a banisher sent him flying across the battlefield and came to an abrupt halt when he slammed into a tree.

Groaning, Harry started to pick himself up but before he could get all the way up he found himself staring down the wand of the Death Eater who had hit him. As he looked into the masked face of the man his eyes narrowed as he recognized the gray eyes belonging to one of Voldemort's Inner Circle, just as Harry was about to cast the curse that may have saved him he saw a flash of pale green and everything went black.

Harry coughed violently as he regained consciousness after an amused Nymphadora Tonks poured a bucket of water over his face, he blinked a few times after wiping the water from his face, "Damn it, Tonks, do you have to do that every time?" He asked, slightly irritated as he stumbled to his feet.

Tonks smirked as she watched him walk on shaky legs to a table that had just appeared with several bottles of water on it. "That would be a yes, Harry. I'll stop dumping water on you when you stop dying before the exercise is completely finished."

Harry snorted derisively and coughed again as water came out his nose, ignoring Tonks' laughter he continued drinking until the bottle had been emptied, before turning back to her, "I doubt that's going to happen any time soon, Tonks. The only way this room is supposed to let me end the program without dying is if I can survive until Voldemort actually shows up, and then manage to kill him after more than an hour of constant fighting."

Tonks' eyes softened as she watched him grab another bottle and down it before walking over to the small shooting range that had appeared on the other side of the room and start launching various combat spells at each target in sequence. After a few minutes she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him to look at her, "Harry, you need to rest. You've done plenty of training today. Hell, to be honest your training this summer has been a whole hell of a lot worse than my first year at the academy. You've done your physical training and your magical endurance training for the day, don't stretch yourself thin. You still have to go to your oclumency lesson with Dumbledore in an hour, too."

Harry looked at her for a moment before sighing, his shoulders slumping, "Tonks, I appreciate the support, but I honestly don't think I can stop. There's no way I'm going to be able to beat Voldemort if I don't get better than I am now. I'll admit that I've made good progress this summer, but it isn't enough. For all we know Voldemort could get his body back this year. I need to be prepared."

"Harry, I'm telling you that you're pushing yourself too hard! When was the last time you took a day off of training? Not an easy day of training, but an honest to god day off?"

"Well, you should know, Tonks, after all you've been here the entire time. Or were you too distracted by Moony to notice?" Harry responded with a smartass smirk, and couldn't help but chuckle when she blushed.

"The question was rhetorical, Harry. I know for a fact that you haven't had a day off, and it's not good for you. I mean, all this training is great, and I appreciate the reason you're doing it, but don't lose the fact that you're a teenager to this."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Tonks, no offense, but I don't think you quite understand me. I don't really even know how to be a teenager."

"Nobody does when they're your age."

"Gee, that's helpful. Alright fine, you want me to act like a teenager, what kind of things should I be doing, huh?"

"Well that's an easy one, Harry! You should be out having fun, getting yourself into trouble, not the life-threatening sort that you get into, hanging out with your friends, shag your girlfriend, that kind of stuff." This time it was Tonks' turn to smirk as Harry blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

After a few moments of a slightly awkward silence Harry shrugged and turned away from her, "Yeah well I'm already having fun training, to be honest. As for the others I don't think I'm able to get into regular trouble, I'll be able to hang out with Ron and Hermione in a couple weeks, and the last one isn't going to happen any time soon, probably."

"Why do you say that?" Tonks asked, giving him a questioning look. Harry shrugged but didn't say anything, "Oh come on, Harry, you can talk to me. What's wrong, mate, trouble in paradise or something like that?"

Harry sighed and looked at her, slightly annoyed, "You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Say what?"

"Fine, I don't have a girlfriend and it's not bloody likely that I'll be getting one anytime soon. Between the facts that I'm scrawny kid who's too short for my age, don't have a single set of good clothes aside from my school uniform and the wild shifts in my popularity I doubt there's anybody that wants anything to do with me on that front." He said, somewhat bitterly. "Hell, to be honest I don't even know how to talk to a girl who isn't Hermione…or you." He added, almost as an afterthought.

Tonks stared at him in disbelief, "Harry, what are you talking about? I mean yeah I'll give you that you could do with a better wardrobe than those rags you wear, but have you even looked in the mirror lately? With all this training you've been doing you're in better shape than half the aurors that I went to the academy with! Hell, Harry, you may not realize it but you could pass as a male model if you were just a bit older." She said incredulously, causing Harry's blush to burn even brighter.

"Tonks, please stop. You know that I hate it when people lie to try and make me feel better." He mumbled quietly.

Tonks' confusion only grew at that, "I'm not lying to you, Harry. I'm being serious when I say that you look good. To be completely honest if I was younger I'd be doing my best to try and have a go at you myself…don't tell anybody I said that though." Harry couldn't help the small grin that found its way to his face at that, "Still, why don't you believe me when I tell you that?"

The grin fell from Harry's face and he shrugged, still looking at the ground, "I don't know, it's just the way it is. I know what I look like, I've seen myself plenty of times and I don't like it. Maybe it'd be better if I hadn't spent those years in the cupboard but…" Before he could finish his sentence Tonks had interrupted him.

"Harry…what the hell do you mean by that?" Tonks asked seriously, causing Harry to look up at her in confusion.

"Which part the fact that I don't like the way I look or…"

"No, the part where you said you spent years in a cupboard."

"Oh…" Harry said, suddenly feeling extremely small. He knew his childhood wasn't normal, he only had to look at Dudley, or the kids in his muggle school to know that. He knew it wasn't even normal among magical families, but he didn't want to talk about it. To him if he talked about it then it only showed other people how weak he really was, and he hated that. "I really don't want to talk about it, Tonks." He looked up at her pleadingly, "Please just drop it."

Tonks shook her head slowly before sighing, "Fine…I'll stop asking you questions about it…"

"Thank you."

"I meant that I'll stop asking about it for now, Harry. We're going to talk about this more later. But right now you need to go get a shower, because you really stink, and then you need to eat before your meeting with Dumbledore." Tonks said seriously, although she let a small smile creep across her face at the end.

Harry shot her a look of annoyance before returning her smile. "Fine, I get it Tonks, you just don't want to hang out with me. I can take a hint, I'll just go on ahead and clean myself up before eating all by myself."

Tonks rolled her eyes at him and threw the last bottle of water at him, aiming to hit him in the head, but was annoyed when he caught it effortlessly, "Prat!" She called at him as he took off in a sprint out the door, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. She spent a few more minutes in the room, gathering her auror cloak and a few other small items before leaving and heading to Dumbledore's office intent on speaking to him, both about Harry's claim of his previous living conditions and to convince him to give him the day off tomorrow.

Harry took a deep breath as he slowly made his way to the Headmaster's office, sorting through the day's events and sorting them into their proper categories as he went. He was beginning to despise these meetings, not because of a failure to learn or progress but because even though he'd managed to get a good grip on his oclumency he still was unable to hold Dumbledore out for more than a minute or two.

His mentor had congratulated him on his success, and he could understand where he was coming from. Dumbledore was an extremely accomplished legimens, not to mention the fact that he was better with using oclumency passively such as when he was in a duel, but the failure to keep his mentor out still left a bitter taste in his mouth at the end of the night.

Upon reaching the gargoyle statue Harry made one last attempt to clear his mind before saying the password, "Toffypops." and stepping onto the revolving staircase as the statue moved out of the way. Upon reaching the stop of the staircase he knocked on Dumbledore's door and walked in when he received permission to enter.

Harry was slightly surprised to see Tonks getting up from her seat across from Dumbledore as he walked in. "Wotcher, Harry." She said grinning at his slightly confused expression.

"Er...hey Tonks. Don't take this the wrong way but I wasn't really expecting to see you again tonight."

Tonks shrugged and looked like she was about to answer before Dumbledore spoke up, "Nymphadora was just informing me of your progress, Harry. I've got to say that I'm really quite impressed with what she's told me, but of course considering the leaps and bounds you've been making in all of your studies this summer perhaps I shouldn't be so surprised."

Harry couldn't help the smile that found its way to his face despite the fact that he knew what Dumbledore was doing, though it quickly turned into a smirk as he saw Tonks shoot Dumbledore an aggravated look, "Thank you, Sir. I doubt I'd be doing nearly as well as I am without Tonks' help though." He answered, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to stroke her ego a bit as well, he was rewarded with a grin from Tonks and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as he recognized what he was doing as well. He'd taught him everything he knew about using psychology to his advantage, after all.

After a few more minutes Tonks left and Harry sat down in the chair she had been occupying previously. Dumbledore explained what memory he wanted Harry to protect, which happened to be when he got Hedwig, and continued in conversation, as was normal in their meetings. "So, Harry. I have been informed by Tonks that she's managed to get top box seats to the World Cup tomorrow, she said she'd normally take Mister Lupin, but seeing as how tomorrow is the full moon he'll be unable to attend."

Harry looked slightly shocked at that, "I didn't realize she even had them. It's too bad Professor Lupin can't go with her. Did she say who she was planning on taking with her instead?"

Dumbledore nodded, and opened his mouth, as if to say something but before Harry could hear what he had to say a great wave crashed against his mental barriers and he immediately turned his full attention to keeping them up as long as possible. He knew that eventually they would come crashing down, at which point he would start actively defending the memory itself. The two of them spent three minutes staring at each other, Dumbledore the picture of calmness while Harry glared stubbornly at him, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

After another twenty seconds Harry felt the barrier crack and winced as seconds later it broke entirely, leaving Dumbledore's immense willpower to flood into his mind. At that point Harry retreated entirely into his mind and started leading Dumbledore on a wild goose chase, throwing memories of him in Diagon Alley from his second year at him before leading him to one of Dumbledore's many etiquette lessons and then to the Chamber of Secrets as he killed the basilisk only to be poisoned in the process.

Dumbledore searched for the memory for a good ten minutes before finally finding it, hidden in a cluster of memories detailing the taste of each every flavored bean he'd eaten. After finding it he immediately withdrew and looked at the sweat-soaked Harry proudly, "That was very clever of you, Harry. I must say that while your barriers are getting more impressive by the day I do believe that you excel at hiding specific memories from me."

Harry smiled tiredly, "Thank you, sir. Are there any other memories you want me to protect?"

The Headmaster shook his head, "No, Harry. I believe that will be good for tonight." He said, at which Harry began to stand up, "However I would appreciate it if you stay for a few minutes longer."

"Of course, sir." He answered, sitting back down.

"I'd like to continue speaking with you about Miss Tonks' trip to the World Cup tomorrow. You asked if she'd mentioned who she wanted to take with her and, while I chose that time to probe your mind, I felt that we should discuss it." Dumbledore started, smiling at Harry's questioning gaze, "She asked me if I would let you have the day off to go with her to the cup tomorrow. While I'll admit I was slightly hesitant to allow it, after she had finished telling me of your improvements and with her insistence that you needed a rest day I saw the wisdom in it. So, if you would like, you can go with her tomorrow. You'll have tomorrow and Monday off."

Harry grinned happily, "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it, but are you sure I shouldn't be training tomorrow? We only have one week left and I still have to go to Diagon Alley as well."

Dumbledore nodded, "After considering Nymphadora's proposal I have to agree with her. You need a few days off of training. As for your trip to Diagon Alley I'd like to discuss that with you as well." At Harry's nod he continued, "I would like to accompany you to the alley on Tuesday, both because I have a small errand to run in Greengotts and also because I believe that you may have outgrown your wand."

Harry's eyes widened at that, "Are you sure about that, Sir?" He asked, tentatively.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Olivander will be able to tell us for sure. If you have not then I would still recommend getting a backup wand, as it could come in useful down the road. Aside from that I suppose that I should give you your letter, so that you know what you need when we go." He said, as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled Harry's letter out to hand it to him. "I do believe that congratulations are in order, by the way."

Harry looked at him questioningly as he opened the envelope and pulled his letter out, but his eyes widened in shock and understanding as the Prefect's badge fell out of the envelope as well. He almost couldn't believe it as he picked up the badge and stared at it for a moment, before coming back to reality, "I…thank you, sir."

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head, "It wasn't me that selected you, Harry, it was Professor McGonagall. She believes, despite the trouble you've managed to get into these past couple of years, that you will make an excellent Prefect, and I'm inclined to agree with her. I'm afraid that this year will be quite a busy one though, what with all the extra students that will be here."

Harry nodded in understanding. Dumbledore had told him about the Tri-Wizard tournament, seeing as how it was unlikely that he'd be able to hide it from him for very long, what with Dumbledore being as busy as he was getting ready to host it here. "I'll make sure to thank her next time I see her, sir."

"Very well. Now run along, Harry. I believe Nymphadora will be here fairly early tomorrow morning to pick you up, so I suggest you get a good night's sleep."

Harry smiled brightly and wished Dumbledore a good night as he stepped out of his office and made his way, however slowly, to the room of requirement, which he'd been using as a bedroom since he'd gotten here. The Gryffindor Tower was open for him to use but he felt strange being in there alone, and preferred the much smaller area of the room.

After cleaning himself up again he quickly made his way to bed and fell asleep almost immediately, thinking about the fun he and Tonks were going to have tomorrow.

* * *

_August 22__nd__, 1994_

Harry smirked at Tonks as they trudged towards the portkey departure zone in Hogsmeade, "You know, Tonks." He started, his amusement growing as she shot him a groggy glare.

"Don't even start, Harry." She warned tiredly.

Ignoring her warning Harry continued, "I was just thinking, weren't you telling me about how I was a wimp for sleeping in until eight the other day? I thought that you were used to getting up at five in the morning or something."

Tonks shook her head in annoyance, "Shut it, Harry. I stayed up a little later than I meant to last night, and for the record I have in fact been up since five. Just because I didn't get to the castle until seven doesn't mean anything." She grumbled.

"Alright, fine. I'll stop teasing you, Tonks. I understand that you, as my elder, need to get plenty of sleep." He said, laughing as she threw him another glare and her hair briefly flashed crimson before settling back into bright green.

"Just wait, Harry. You're laughing now but you'll get what's coming to you later." She responded in a somewhat menacing tone, although it was immediately undermined by the yawn that followed it, making Harry laugh again.

"If you say so, Tonks."

"I do. Anyways, it looks like we're about there. Our portkey is going to be a skillet, you know how to use one right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, haven't actually used one yet…hopefully it works out better than floo travel for me." At Tonks' inquiring look he shrugged, "See every time I go through the floo I come out and immediately fall on my arse."

Tonks broke out in hysterical laughter, "That's great! The illustrious Harry Potter completely incapable of landing on his feet."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever…I thought you were tired, Tonks." He said as he found the skillet she mentioned surrounded by a few other people and walked towards it with her.

"I was, Harry, but then you told me a great joke to wake me up. You're such a wonderful friend."

Harry considered making another smartass comment but decided against it, "So when are we supposed to leave?" He asked, ignoring the stares that were being directed at him by the surrounding people.

"Here in about three minutes." Tonks answered after glancing at her watch.

Harry nodded and the two began casually talking about how they thought the game was going to go for another two minutes before turning their attention back to the skillet and grabbing it along with the other passengers. As the seconds to departure ticked by Harry took a deep breath and tried to brace himself for the trip, despite not quite knowing what he was in for. When the last second ticked away and he felt the tug on his navel he immediately knew he wasn't the least bit prepared, it was terrible.

They were being whipped around as they sped through the space at a ridiculous rate, and he actually felt a lot like falling off his broom last year had. He could swear he was going to be sick if this kept up for much longer, and just before he had resigned himself to losing his lunch they slammed into the ground. The second they landed Harry let go of the pan and stumbled backwards until he tripped and fell roughly on his rear, making Tonks break out in laughter again.

Harry glared at her as he stumbled to his feet, rubbing his butt, "Shut it, Tonks. I'm surprised you've managed to stay standing as long as you have."

Tonks just grinned at him, still laughing lightly, "Oh come on, Harry, it's funny! It's not every day that I get to watch somebody else fall down."

Harry sighed and let a small smile cross his face, "I guess, anyways let's get going. You said earlier that we have to get the tent set up and I'd like to check out the vendors before the match starts." He said, doing his best to act like he hadn't just fallen down.

"Alright, let's go. Watch your step, we wouldn't want you to trip again." Tonks said, leading the way to the camp ground after paying the old muggle man at the gate.

The camp grounds were packed with witches and wizards, most of the ones they were passing were speaking English but there were many others that were speaking in a variety of languages Harry didn't understand. He did manage to catch a few words shouted in French which he'd started learning last year just because it seemed like it'd be useful at some point and, while he wasn't gleaning any particularly important information, he was glad that he could at least partially understand one language other than English here.

The grin on Tonks' face as she glanced back at him was infectious and soon the two were laughing and making jokes again as they made their way through the grounds, Harry marveling at their surroundings and, more than once, blushed slightly when Tonks caught him staring at the witches, English and foreign alike. "Harry, I'm a little jealous, you're staring at all these witches you've never even seen before but you don't even give me a second glance!" She teased him after about the third time she'd caught him looking at somebody, this time it happened to be a particularly beautiful French speaking witch with silver-blonde hair.

"How can you be so sure that I don't look at you, Dora?" He shot back, grinning cheekily at her through the blush that had appeared on his face, his grin only grew wider when her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her own face for a moment before she hid it. He laughed at her reaction, "To be honest, Tonks, you're beautiful but you're dating Moony. That's why I don't look at you like that, out of respect for both of you."

"Aww. That's so sweet! So apparently you're a romantic too!" Tonks said after a brief moment of shock, bringing the blush on Harry's face back instantly, "I'll make sure to tell that to your girlfriend."

Harry rolled his eyes again, "I told you already, Tonks, I don't have a girlfriend. And to be honest considering almost every girl in Hogwarts that's interested in me only wants to date the boy who lived, I don't see that changing too soon."

"You say that now, Harry, but just you wait. I bet that this year there's going to be girls begging to go out with you…and not just because you've got a scar."

"If you say so, Tonks. Tell you what, if I get a girlfriend any time soon you'll be the first to know about it." He said, somewhat skeptically.

"I'll hold you to that, Harry." Tonks responded before glancing around and grinning, "Aha! It looks like we're here, Harry. Drop the tent over there and I'll put it up, once we're done you can put the bag inside and we'll figure out the plan." She said, pointing towards a somewhat small open space between two large tents.

Harry nodded his understanding and pulled the tent out of its bag, tossing it to the stretch of ground she'd pointed at when he was done. Almost as soon as the tent had landed Tonks waved her wand at it and it immediately put itself up, even going so far as to hammer its own stakes into the ground. Once it was finished he followed Tonks through the flap and grinned as he entered what resembled a two bedroom apartment complete with a kitchen and bathroom.

"I really do love magic."

"I know, it's brilliant isn't it?" Tonks grinned, "Alright, I've got the room on the right you get the left. Go ahead and toss your bag in there and we'll talk a bit, then you can go roam about the grounds buying souvenirs that you'll regret getting in a week and talking to pretty girls you probably won't see again."

He couldn't help but laugh at the joke but done as she said and after taking a minute to look around his room after dropping his bag he walked back into the kitchen, "Alright, miss bossy pants, what rules are you wanting to put down?"

Tonks tried to look angry but failed miserably, succeeding in making Harry laugh again before bursting into laughter herself. Once she'd managed to calm down again she started, "Alright well you're right, unfortunately. This is the part where Molly would normally warn you against wandering off on your own and such, but we both know that I'm not her and that you are far from unable to take care of yourself." She said, gaining a thankful smile from Harry, "That said basically the only thing I'm going to tell you is that you need to be back here in about two hours so we can get to our seats before the match starts and not to drink until after the game because we're going to be in the same box with Fudge and a bunch of other stuck-up prudes. Price of the good seats, I suppose."

"Alright, Tonks, seems like a fair enough deal. For the record I really do appreciate you bringing me along and not treating me like a kid."

Tonks shrugged, "Well you deserved a break, and as far as not treating you like a kid goes you've more than proven to me that you're more mature than most of the aurors in the academy were. I meant it when I said I knew you could take care of yourself, just don't prove me wrong on that or I'll never hear the end of it from Molly, assuming I ever see her again."

Harry nodded, "Alright. Before I go is there anything you want from the vendors? I know I saw a guy selling omnioculars somewhere around here and I'm definitely going to get a pair, if you want I can grab another pair."

"No thanks, Harry. I appreciate it but I've got plenty of money to get a pair if I see him. That said, if you happen to see an Irish jersey I'd pay you back if you could snag one for me."

"Okay, I'll make sure to look for one then." He said, before heading out into the grounds to wander a bit.

Half an hour passed and he hadn't seen anything worth buying, but just as he was about to turn around and head in the opposite direction he saw a vendor selling the jerseys that Tonks had said something about and grinned. Harry quickly made his way over to the man, not paying much attention to where he was going and was surprised when he suddenly ran into somebody who seemed to be paying just as little attention as he was. The girl immediately pushed him back in surprise and, in a desperate attempt not to fall he grabbed her hand but only succeeded in pulling her with him when he fell onto his back, winding up with her falling on top of him and knocking the wind out of him.

Harry groaned slightly as he blinked the stars from his vision but fell silent when he found himself staring into icy-blue eyes belonging to the silver-haired witch he'd been looking at earlier. He spaced out for a small moment as his own eyes darted across her perfectly angular face, her skin was a creamy beige that seemed to emit a beautiful glow. He noticed that her long silvery hair had fallen around them like a curtain and one of the strands was tickling his nose, but he found that incredibly unimportant as his eyes locked on her light pink lips which were slightly open and breathing hot air against his face. He suddenly felt a strong urge to kiss them, wondering what they would taste like, and he blushed as he realized his thoughts.

"Err, sorry, I don't mean to be rude but can you please get up?" He said, trying to be polite before he made the situation any more awkward than it already was.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, whether it was from his sentence her realizing their exact position he wasn't sure but either way he couldn't help but think the blush that crossed her face as she stood up only magnified her beauty which, in turn, made his blush even brighter. Once Harry managed to get back onto his feet he looked at the girl again and struggled to find something to say to her that would break the awkward tension filling the air, finally he just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Uh, yeah…like I said, I'm really sorry about that. I was just trying to get to the vendor over there and get a jersey for my friend." He started, motioning to where the vendor was, but his eyes widened as he man apparated himself and his stand away seconds later, "Shit…Tonks is going to kill me." He grumbled to himself.

As he was turning back to the girl he noticed a few other girls standing a few feet away from them with knowing smirks on their faces, although he wasn't quite sure what was so amusing, but when his eyes fell upon the beautiful smile that had crossed the silver haired girl's face he couldn't bring himself to care. Harry was slightly surprised when she started speaking in English, "I'm sorry about running into you as well, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I'm sorry zat I stopped you from getting a gift your girlfriend." Harry smiled at her melodious voice, but blushed as he realized what she'd said.

"Tonks isn't my girlfriend." He said nervously, "She's just a friend of mine that's been nice enough to help me train this summer." His eyes widened again as he realized what he'd said hoped she wouldn't question him about his choice of words.

The girl's smile brightened even further in amusement, "Eizzer way, I'm sorry for running into you."

"It's alright, like I said, I wasn't paying any attention either."She laughed at that, making Harry's heart skip a beat. _What the hell, how is she affecting me this much? There are plenty of beautiful girls at Hogwarts and I don't feel like this around them._

The girl looked like she was about to say something else but before she could her friends called to her in rapid bursts of French, "I'm sorry, but it looks as if I have to go. Maybe we will see each ozzer again someday?" She asked hopefully.

Harry grinned, "I'd like to think so. Before you go, could you tell me your name?"

The girl's smile returned, "My name iz Fleur Delacour, and you are?"

Harry briefly considered giving her a different name but decided against it, "I'm Harry…Harry Potter." He answered, sighing slightly as her eyes widened and flicked to his forehead but looked at him with concern at his sigh.

"Iz somezing wrong, 'Arry?"

"I…no. I just…well, I don't like people looking at my scar." He said quietly, but at her worried look he quickly continued, "No, it's not like that. It's just that…it gets stared at a lot." He explained, not entirely sure why he was bothering, but he was surprised to see understanding shining in her eyes.

"I zink I understand, 'Arry." She said, somewhat sadly, but before she could continue her friends called to her again and she sighed in annoyance, "I'd like to talk more, but it looks like zey're about ready to drag me away. I 'ope you have a good day, 'Arry."

Harry smiled understandingly, "You too, Fleur."

Fleur returned the smile and walked back to her friends. Harry watched her for a few seconds, grinning when she glanced back at him, her eyes sparkling, and turned to walk back towards the tent so they could head to the stands. He still had the grin on his face as he reached her, making her raise an eyebrow, "Hey, Harry. You didn't happen to find the jerseys did you?" She asked hopefully.

"Crap…yeah, I did but before I could get to them the guy apparated away." He said, the grin faltering slightly.

"Well that sucks, but I guess I can try and find them again later. Out of curiosity what stopped you from getting them?"

"I uh…I kind of ran into somebody." He stammered, not meeting her eye.

A smirk creeped across Tonks' face, "It wouldn't have happened to be that silver haired girl, would it?" She asked teasingly, only to laugh as Harry blushed and opened his mouth in shock.

"How did you know?" He asked, somewhat suspiciously, but knew he'd screwed up when Tonks' eyes widened in her own shock before her smirk grew even more.

"I didn't until just now, Harry. I was just teasing you…but now that I know about it, tell me how it went!"

Harry's blush brightened, "Shouldn't we get going? You said we needed to leave early to get to our seats."

Tonks nodded and began walking, "You're right, but that isn't going to get you out of this one, Harry."

"Don't you have anything better to do than torment me?" He groaned.

"Nope, and I'm not going to shut up about it until you tell me. And if you don't tell me I'll just morph into her and tell everybody I'm your girlfriend. I'm sure she'll love that one." Tonks said, letting her hair flash silver before going back to green. She continued looking at him expectantly as they began walking up the stairs to the stands.

Harry stared at her in horror for a moment before shaking his head, Tonks wouldn't do that…probably. Still, he knew he wasn't going to get out of the conversation and if he told her a few of the details it would probably satisfy her enough to stop teasing him. "Fine. We bumped into each other and ended up falling down together. After that we talked for a bit." Tonks smiled at that before motioning for him to continue. Harry sighed, "There's really not much else other than that. We talked for a bit and she said her name was Fleur, when she heard my name she barely even looked at my scar so that's nice. But the weird thing was that it felt like there was some kind of aura around her. Like it was pulling me in, making me want to kiss her…it was kind of comfortable, but strange. It took almost all of my willpower not to do something stupid in front of her, eventually I managed to block most of it out with my oclumency, but there was still something there. Whether it was that aura or just her being beautiful, I'm not sure." He admitted, his blush coming back full force.

Tonks looked slightly alarmed for a moment when he'd mentioned her aura but once he'd explained that he could block it out an impressed look found its way to her face, "Harry, I'm more than impressed now. From what you're saying it sounds like she was probably part Veela, the fact that you're able to block it out is amazing, and probably impressed her as well."

Harry couldn't hide the grin that came across his face, "Really?" He asked, a bit too quickly, and seeing the amused look on her face he ducked his head in embarrassment, "I mean, I'm just kind of surprised is all."

Tonks smiled evilly at him as they left the stairs and came into the top box, "It sounds you've got yourself a little crush, Harry." She said, relishing the look of embarrassment on his face, but before she could say anything else the Minister of Magic had spotted them and smiled brightly at Harry, causing him to groan slightly under his breath.

"Harry! It's good to see you, my boy! How has your summer been so far?" Fudge asked excitedly, shaking his hand vigorously.

"It's been good, Sir." Harry responded, forcing a smile on his face.

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear it, Harry. There's somebody I'd like to introduce you to, once he gets here. He's the Head Auror in the French ministry and since I heard you wanted to become an auror I figured you might want to talk to him."

Harry's smile turned slightly more genuine at that, but not too much more…this was still Fudge he was dealing with after all. Still hopefully between this French guy and the other politicians in the box he wouldn't have to deal with the minister too much. After a few more minutes of excited conversation from Fudge and polite nods and answers from Harry the minister finally turned to the others in the booth allowing him to make his way towards his seat next to Tonks. Harry had managed to get half way to his seat when another voice, one he was much more interested in hearing, called to him in surprise. "'Arry?"

Harry turned on the spot, his eyes wide with surprise, "Fleur?" He said, not quite believing it, he looked over her shoulder and saw what looked to be her family looking at him with interest.

Fleur quickly made her way to Harry and smiled, "You deedn't say you were going to be in zee top box 'Arry."

"Well to be fair, Fleur, you didn't say anything about it either." He shot back with a grin.

Fleur laughed, "Zat iz true, I suppose. But zat doesn't matter right now, zere iz someone I want you to meet!" She said excitedly as she grabbed his hand, making his heart skip a beat. He let her lead him to where her family was sitting down and stopped in front of a miniature version of herself, "'Arry, zis is Gabrielle, she's been dying to meet you."

Harry smiled down at the little girl who was hiding her face behind Fleur's other arm. Gabrielle blushed furiously when he offered her his hand, "Hi, Gabrielle, it's nice to meet you."

Gabrielle looked at him slowly before bashfully taking his hand and shaking it. To his surprise when he tried to let go of her though she held on to him tightly, making everybody around the two laugh. After a few more seconds of gently trying to get Gabrielle to let go of him he gave up on it and turned to Fleur's parents who looked more than a little amused as Harry offered the hand that wasn't currently occupied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, 'Arry, I am Appolline Delacour." Her mother replied with almost no accent, compared to Fleur.

"It's good to meet you as well, Ma'am." Harry replied, somewhat nervously. Fleur's father, a black haired man that had a few streaks of gray in it, stepped up after he'd released Appolline's hand and introduced himself as Sebastian Delacour. After the introductions with Fleur's family finished Harry introduced them to Tonks who smiled politely at them and moved to take his seat with Gabrielle, who still had a tight grip on his hand.

A minute or so after he'd sat down Fleur sat beside him and the two began speaking about various topics, mostly related to each other's lives. Harry quickly learned that Fleur attended Beaxbautons and was seventeen years old, which slightly discouraged him seeing as how she was two years older than him but he quickly shook it off. As they continued speaking the match began and they turned their attention towards it for a while before speaking again, paying more attention to the score board than the game itself, at least until Harry caught sight of the snitch and couldn't resist tracking it.

It was only a few minutes after he saw it that Krum managed to catch the golden ball, bringing the score to an end with Ireland barely beating the Bulgarians by ten points. The stands erupted into a roar of approval and disappointment and Harry grinned when he glanced at Fleur's face and saw a small frown of annoyance on her face at Ireland's victory. "Oh come on, Fleur, it's not that bad!"

"No, eet's worse!" She answered, a playful scowl on her face.

Harry chuckled, "If you say so, Fleur." He glanced around the box and sighed as he saw a grinning Fudge making his way towards them, he quickly looked at Tonks with a desperate look in his eye and she nodded at him as if to say it was alright for him to leave. "Hey, Fleur, do you want to get out of here? Personally I don't want to stick around the politicians any longer than I have to." He asked her quietly.

Fleur looked at him in surprise before nodding and telling her parents that she was going to leave and that she'd see them at the tent later. After saying a quick good-bye to both Tonks and Fleur's family, though Gabrielle didn't want to let him go, the two ducked out and made their way back towards the camp grounds. Within a few minutes they managed to reach the tents again where it seemed that most of the Irish supporters, and many of the Bulgarians' as well, were beginning to celebrate. Harry glanced nervously a Fleur, suddenly aware of the fact that they were on their own, "So…err, what do you want to do?"

"'Ow about I take you to our tent and we can get somezing to drink?" Fleur responded, smiling at him.

Harry blinked in surprise before grinning, "Sure, I'd be alright with that."

"Good." Fleur replied happily, before beginning to lead him towards where she and her family were camping. "So why don't you tell me about 'ogwarts?"

Harry thought about it for a few moments before responding, "I'd like to…it's just difficult to describe it. There's too many different things to talk about and it ends up jumping all over the place."

"I guess I can understand zat." Fleur nodded, "Still, eet's too bad I have to wait to see it."

"Oh? So you're going to enter into the tournament then?" He asked, somewhat hopefully.

"I…yes. I'm a leetle surprised you know about eet." She answered, looking at him in amusement.

"Well I probably wouldn't, but I know a guy who knows a guy." Harry said, smirking a little.

Fleur rolled her eyes, smiling at him and stopped as they came to her family's tent. "Well, zis iz eet." She said, opening it up and motioning him inside before following him. Harry's eyes widened as he looked around the tent and he couldn't help but just stand there in amazement for a minute as he took in how nice the tent really was. He was broken out of it as he heard Fleur laughing at him and grinned as she began speaking again, "Eet iz nice, izn't eet?" She asked in amusement.

Harry nodded silently before turning to her, "Well it's certainly something, I'll give you that."

Fleur smiled as she walked to the fridge and grabbed two bottles from it before sitting down in the living room, followed closely by Harry, "Papa got eet about a year after he was promoted to 'Ead Auror. We mostly use eet when we visit my grandmuzzer since she likes to go camping."

Harry smiled and thanked Fleur as she handed him one of the bottles of butterbeer and they continued talking for a few hours until Fleur's family got back to the tent. He talked with them for a little bit as well before looking at his watch and sighing, deciding to head back to his own tent. He smiled at Fleur as she walked with him out of the tent, "It was nice talking to you again, Fleur."

Fleur returned the smile, "Oui, it was good. I 'ope I get to see you at 'ogwarts when we get zere."

"I'm sure we'll have ti-." Harry started, but was interrupted by a larger than normal explosion and he flinched slightly as he looked in the direction it came from, he glanced at Fleur nervously as they looked and was about to say something when he heard the screams and knew something had to be wrong. Before he could do anything else though the cause of the screams came into sight and Harry felt the color drain from his face.

A crowd of Death Eaters were levitating the muggle from the gate and his family in the air, the ones who weren't holding them up were laughing and firing curses in seemingly random directions. Harry turned to Fleur at the same time that Fleur's family ran out of the tent, Gabrielle had already gotten changed into her nightgown and was holding a teddy bear tightly to her chest as she looked at the muggles in the air fearfully. Sebastian's eyes hardened at the sight and turned to his family, speaking rapidly to them in French, Fleur and Appolline seemed to argue with him for a few moments before he shook his head and spoke to them in a tone of finality that neither of them said anything against.

After he'd told his family what to do he turned to Harry and nodded to his family, "'Arry, please go with my family into the woods and wait until this is finished. I will make sure that I tell Tonks where you are if we run into each other."

Harry's eyes hardened at that, "Sir, I appreciate the thought, but I can handle this-" He began, but before he could continue Sebastian shook his head.

"I know what you are capable of, 'Arry. I spoke with Tonks in great detail about her training you, but I need you to go with my family…to protect them. Please, do this for me, 'Arry."

Harry stared at the man, conflict obvious on his face before nodding and turning to Fleur and the rest of her family, "Fine, everybody come with me and stick close, wands out and watch your backs. Gabrielle, make sure you hold your mother's hand." He said, in a vastly different tone he'd been using the entire rest of the day, surprising everybody but Sebastian, who nodded to him in thanks.

Harry took off at a slow jog as he lead the family into the woods, making sure to avoid the paths of the other people and try to isolate them from the obviously panicked crowds. The deeper into the woods he took them the less people they saw until finally they made it to a small clearing where they could hear the screams but couldn't see anything. Harry looked around the clearing carefully before slowing to a stop and kneeling to catch his breath as he looked at Fleur and her family behind him, all whom were obviously terrified, though if he was honest with himself he just as scared as they were.

After a few minutes he motioned them to sit down, if they wanted to, and walked closer to them. Both Appolline and Gabrielle sat down but Fleur stayed standing, anxiety clear in her eyes, "What iz 'appening, 'Arry?" She asked, her voice cracking with a small amount of panic.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know for sure, Fleur. All I do know is that those were Death Eaters." At Fleur's questioning look he sighed, "They're the servant of the wizard who gave me my scar, the one that everybody think is dead." He said quietly and wasn't surprised when she gasped in horror.

"What are zey doing 'ere?"

"I have no clue…as far as I can tell Voldemort doesn't even have a body, so I doubt he's leading them. There's probably a good chance that they're just a bunch of drunks who decided to take the night to remember how things used to be." He said, somewhat angrily. He was about to continue his condemnation when he heard a growl that sent shivers up his spine.

Harry whirled around as Fleur and her family gasped, their eyes fixed on something behind him, and he couldn't help but take a couple steps backwards when he saw the werewolf stalking across the clearing towards them. He took a shaky breath as he aimed his wand at it, "I want you guys to run away once I start fighting this thing…don't go too far, but get far enough away that it won't follow you if something happens." He whispered to them, warily keeping his eyes on the beast.

Fleur's eyes widened, "_Non_! I will not leave you alone wiz zis zing, 'Arry!" She began, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Go, Fleur, I'll be fine! I'll come get you guys once I've taken care of it." He said, somewhat more harshly than he meant to.

Fleur shook her head defiantly, but before she could say anything else her mother put a hand on her shoulder, "Fleur, I understand what you are saying, but 'Arry will be alright…and we need you with us, you are much better at defensive spells than I am." She said, pleadingly.

Harry risked a glance at Fleur and saw her looking at him worriedly, "Go, Fleur, I'll be fine and your family needs you." He said quietly, before suddenly taking a step forward and silently casting a stunner at the werewolf, which easily dodged it and began sprinting towards him.

Fleur stared in horror at the scene for a moment before being pulled away by her mother and sister, it took a few seconds but she quickly began running with them, praying that Harry would be alright.

Harry's face hardened as he began casting spell after spell at the werewolf, but nothing seemed to hit it and the few that did seemed to have significantly less effect than he'd expected them to. After a few more moments Harry began backing away before turning tail and sprinting in the opposite direction from Fleur and her family, praying that he'd be able to figure out some kind of distraction that would allow him to subdue the beast. It didn't take long before Harry began to feel short of breath, due to how hard and fast he was pushing himself to run.

His mind raced as he considered and immediately discarded several ideas as to what he could do, however before he could even decide on a tactic other than running he had what remained of his breath pushed out of his lungs when the werewolf caught up to him and slammed him to the ground, roaring in fury. Harry shouted in pain as he felt the beast's claws rip through his right cheek, scraping his gums as the claws cut through the skin like tissue paper, however he didn't have time to think about the pain as he tried to point his wand at the wolf to cast a banishing charm.

Before he could even think the incantation though the beast swiped at his wand, snapping it in half and sending a cold chill down Harry's spine. His mind went blank despite the fact that he could use wandless magic, and that was all the time it took for the beast to thrust forward and sunk it's teeth into his shoulder, ripping and tearing at the flesh and he screamed in a mixture of pain and terror. His own shout snapped him out of his daze and he managed to slam a fist amplified with a bludgeoning curse into the beast's head, causing him to shout out again as the werewolf flew off him with a chunk of flesh still in its mouth.

Harry grimaced as he managed to push himself back onto his feet and looked at the werewolf, which was still lying on the ground in pain, grasping its head, though it seemed to be quickly recovering. His face filled with rage as he looked at the chunk of meat in the wolf's mouth and he didn't even think about what he was doing as he sent a bone exploding curse directly at the wolf's head, flinching as it shattered, sending bone fragments and bits of brain in every direction.

He stared at the lifeless body of the werewolf for a moment, stumbling slightly towards it but suddenly he remembered Fleur and her family and took off running in the direction he'd last seen them, though he stumbled every few feet and felt as if he was getting weaker every second he forced himself to keep going. Finally after a few minutes of desperate running through the forest he saw the three silver-haired witches in a huddle next to Sebastian who looked like he'd just got there himself. Harry tried to announce himself as he got closer to them, but found that he had a difficult time speaking with the three four long and jagged holes in his face, and was somewhat alarmed when Sebastian raised his wand towards him. However it only took a few seconds for the man to recognized him and his eyes widened in horror as Harry stumbled towards his family before collapsing to his hands and knees and coughing while he emptied the contents of his stomach before them, as he finally realized the true scope of what had just happened.

He heard Appolline gasp as she turned to look at him, along with Gabrielle's terrified scream, before Sebastian shouted something at Appolline as he rushed to his side with Fleur, immediately casting diagnostic spells on him. As they turned him over to his back he heard Fleur gasp and saw her eyes watering up as she held him down and Sebastian called out, "Tonks get over 'ere now! We've got 'Arry, but e's been bitten!"

Harry struggled against Fleur's hold on him as more witches and wizards ran towards them, voices shouting in both English and French, though Fleur was still trying to distract him, "'Eet's okay, 'Arry, everyzing iz going to be alright." She said tearfully as she continued to hold down his struggling form. The last things he heard before he passed out were her attempts to comfort him, telling him it would be okay…but he knew it was a lie.


	2. AN

I'd like to thank everybody who read first chapter and reviewed it because it pointed out something that I was unaware of up until that point. I was informed that many of the things that happened in the first chapter were very similar to the first chapter of "My Angel" by Durarara, despite having not read it yet. I decided to check it out, just in case and was surprised and more than a little embarrassed to see that the reviews were correct. I'm currently working on editing the chapter to fix this issue and hope that I haven't stepped on anybody's toes by doing this. That said if you haven't read the story I mentioned I very much recommend it, because it is a very good story.


End file.
